Reconcile
by Bitway
Summary: Aigami finds himself in Domino City and meets with someone he's hurt once before- Ryou Bakura. {slight Memoryshipping, post-dsod, possibly hint at Tendershipping to}


The city is just as how he remembers it. Full of life, people going about their day, duelists challenging each other. There are good and bad scenes here that bother him, as there is in any part of the world, but this time, it's not his place to interfere. This time, he's here to enjoy the city for what it has to offer. He isn't part of the Prana, not currently, for now, he's human.

Aigami wanders the streets of Domino City, taking a familiar path that he had once walked before, taken with _'friends'_. The memory surfaces for a moment and he has to push it down. He's not going to relive such a terrible time again. A time when he was consumed by his own emotions. What he did was wrong and he had realized that far, _far_ too late. Thankfully, he had been saved. His wrongdoings hadn't completely destroyed this place, this world.

He thinks to the one- _ones_ who helped him. They were partially the reason of his return here. In order to undo his wrongs, he wanted to ask for forgiveness, to make it up to those who had saved him. (It was mainly Yugi and the Pharaoh, but their friends tied together into this. It seemed nearly impossible to forgive only those two.) But, without the power of the Prana it's a bit more difficult to track them down, not to mention a bit...frightening without the power.

What if he meets them and they lash out? How would he protect himself? They were kind humans (although Joey was known to resort to violence, that didn't mean he was particularly bad), they wouldn't try to do anything to him. It's a reminder he has to repeat, constantly. Remember Master Shin's words. This time, he won't forget them or twist them into a cause. This time, he'll follow them closely.

The man lets out a sigh, running a hand through his long blue hair, pushing some of it back for a moment. He's getting lost in his thoughts, again, as he walks forward. Too lost in his thoughts that he only manages to catch a vision of white a little too late, he bumps into it- this person.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the apology comes out of his mouth instantly. He was the one at fault and- he freezes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I suppose I wasn't looking where I was..." Crimson eyes meet golden ones and Aigami isn't the only one who freezes upon the realization of _who_ he's just bumped into. "...going."

"Bakura."

"Ai-Aigami."

Ryou holds his breath for a moment, taking a step back. There's no need to fear him now, is there? He clears his throat and forces a small smile. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What...brings you here?"

The ex-Prana slightly frowns upon seeing such forced emotion. Ryou is uncomfortable. (Then again, who wouldn't be after he forced the other to relive such terrible memories in the first place? As well as sending him to an alternate dimension.) He doesn't blame him and the guilt rises within.

"I...I came here to apologize. To speak with the others who I involved in the mess I made. I know it's been a long while, but I can't leave things the way they are."

"Oh," is all that manages to come out of Ryou's mouth at first. He stares at Aigami, as if trying to debate if he were telling the truth or not, or if he were just trying to decide on what to say. "Well, they're a bit more difficult to find now if you're looking for them. We're not all gathered at school anymore. I think Yugi should still be at the shop around this time..." He starts, taking a pause to try and think where everyone else would be, aside from Tea.

It takes a moment for Aigami to realize that he's decided to help. He's offering suggestions, locations as to where they would be. It was startling. Humans were so quick to lash out, to hold grudges for years (he should know) and this one...did he ever bear any ill will towards him?

"You are aware that you are involved in the apology as well, Bakura."

"I...am?" Ryou stares, blinking, surprised. "But, I was the one who- well, not me, but I was partially the reason for what happened." He knows he doesn't have to explain this again, to say it was that dark spirit who had done the deed. But it was still his body. He had grabbed the Millenium Ring. He had let it take control. "I don't think you need to apologize to me."

"No matter what was done in the past, we were children. It wasn't you, either. I, on the other hand, have no excuse for what I did to you," Aigami starts. "I was aware the memories would hurt you and forced them to resurface. My emotions blinded me and forced such terrible pain upon you, thinking _you_ were the true reason for my master's death."

It was his mistake. He was only a child and could not grasp the fact a spirit had possessed the boy and gone out of control. He was so quick to jump to conclusions, to put the blame on one person- Ryou.

He takes in a breath, pauses. Then he begins to move, bending down and going on one knee, keeping his head down. "I may not be worthy to ask for forgiveness, but I will do all that I can to make it up to you."

Ryou stands in place, a little dumbfounded at the length he's going for a simple apology. "Aigami..." He begins to pick up on the fact that those walking by are staring at them and perhaps this isn't the best place to talk and apologize over mystical events. Ryou bends down, only to take Aigami's hand in his, the ex-Prana looks up. "Please, you really don't have to do this..." As he returns to standing, he slowly lifts their hands, Aigami slowly returns to his feet as well.

"Anyway...I think we can continue this talk more at my place. If you don't mind, that is..."

~...~

The walk to Ryou's home had been awkwardly quiet. Aigami hadn't dared to say anything in order to offend the other, or end up making things worse. Apologizing too much didn't seem right and neither did resorting to small talk. Ryou's thoughts were elsewhere to, most likely wondering about Aigami's arrival and if he should have even offered his home as a place to speak with him. Perhaps a cafe would have been better, but he didn't exactly have the money to spare at the moment.

The only conversation to have come up on the way to his home had been about Aigami's sister.

 _("You had a sister, didn't you? And the others...where are they?"_

 _"Most of us have parted ways, until the Prana can be returned we will wandering this land. As for my sister, Mani is looking after her."_

 _"Oh...he's that other one, I remember..."_

 _"Yes, he's a very good and old friend of mine. I can trust him to look after her."_

 _"Mmm.")_

"Um, make yourself at home," Ryou offers as he opens the door, ushering for the other to come in.

"Thank you," he bows his head slightly in thanks before stepping in.

Aigami never thought once he'd be entering this boy's home. He had always been known as this source of evil, the source of what had caused his descent into fear and hatred, into such constricting turmoil. Yet, things had changed and he came to realize that Ryou wasn't the source of his problems. He never was.

He hears the other say something about following him into the kitchen. Aigami nods in response as his eyes drift around on the walk there. The apartment seemed so...empty. Even with the pictures up on the wall, the decorations set up to make it feel homey, it just felt barren. It wasn't unsettling, but Aigami couldn't help but feel saddened. Something was missing here.

"Would you like any tea, Aigami?" Ryou asks once they step into the kitchen, already heading over to pull out a cup.

"No, thank you," he responds as he takes a chair in the kitchen. Hearing that answer, Ryou stops his preparation for tea. After putting the cup away, he does the same, sitting across from Aigami, hands intertwining with themselves and looking down at them. Silence fills the air and both feel the need to say something, _anything_.

"Do you not want me here, Bakura?" Aigami speaks up. His thoughts from earlier had begun to seep its way back. He only wanted to apologize and felt that his presence was making things worse. Especially since he was in the boy's own home now, not out in the open. It was only them two, no one else.

"Huh?" Ryou instantly looks up to him and shakes his head. He was never that great when it came to speaking with others. And entertaining guests wasn't exactly his expertise. "No, I just...we both seem to be apologizing for what we did and I didn't know what to say now." There's a half hearted laugh that escapes in attempt to lighten the mood. "I think we can both just forgive each other and move on? Perhaps even start fresh?"

"Is that something you are willing to do?" Aigami still doubts it would be easy, to forget all that has happened. But, the chance to start anew is something he doesn't want to turn away. "I always wondered if any of you would allow for such a thing. I didn't think you'd be the one to offer it so...kindly."

"Why not?" Ryou asks, head tilting. "I know that it's fairly difficult to forgive others, but...I've learned to do it." He can't help but smile a bit, a hint of sadness crossing is face as he spoke. "And if you think I'm supposed to find it difficult to forgive you for your anger at me, well...let's just say I've forgiven someone else who's done worse to me."

"There's someone who's done worse to you?" To that news, he's surprised. This boy was fairly nice, he was coming to learn, how could anyone want to- _pick on him_. He was an easy target, wasn't he? And not just for humans. "I'm sorry, I won't pry."

"It's fine." Ryou wasn't intent on telling him that it wasn't just any ordinary bullies, but someone who had come to live with him since the day they crossed paths (perhaps Aigami already knew who it was and he didn't need to tell him). He couldn't even begin to describe their relationship to him, it was always...complicated. "Talking about it is...difficult anyway. I could tell you one day, but I suppose you might find me a bit crazy then, for forgiving him."

"I do not wish to bring up anymore harsh memories, Bakura." He says before golden eyes go to the ticking clock in the room. "And I shouldn't overstay my welcome. I'm going to need to find the other two. Sera and I need to look for a place to stay."

"What do you mean? Isn't she with your friend? And are you not all living together?" He felt bad for asking questions so suddenly. Perhaps he shouldn't be the one prying.

"Mani was only staying here for a few days. He was kind enough to offer to share his living space with us. He'll be leaving soon, so we have to find somewhere else to stay." It was easier when he was part of the Prana. Worrying about a place to stay and sleep wasn't necessary, now it was. And he had to find a fitting place, a safe place where he could stay with his sister.

"I see..." Ryou replies, looking down. Again, the room fell silent.

"I don't mean to be rude and leave so suddenly," Aigami starts as he begins to stand from his seat. "I thank you for the hospitality, Bakura. It was...nice being able to speak with you like this." Sure it wasn't the most pleasant of conversations, it was awkward and apologetic, but it was a start.

"W-Wait...!" Ryou nearly shouts as he looks up to him, his hands tightly holding each other together. He hesitates for a moment, looking directly to Aigami as he tries to find his words. "I think I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes...If you'd like, you and your sister can stay here with me. There isn't anyone else here and there's a spare room. I'll just have to tidy it up a bit and you'd have to share the bed, but..." His voice trails off, breaking eye contact with him.

Aigami is taken aback for a moment. It's his turn to try and find his words. "I don't know what to say..."

"Well, it's just an offer. You don't have to take it, but I really wouldn't mind some guests over for a while." It'd be nice to have this home filled with noise, with life, physical life.

It takes him a moment to respond, clearly thinking it over. He didn't want to burden Ryou with his presence, along with his sister's now. It could only be temporary, it probably would be. And he'd help the boy out, he would refuse to stay here for free. "I think I will take you up on that offer. But, I do still have to go and find Sera."

"Of course! I can go and tidy up the room while you find her, and gather your belongings."

To his agreement, Ryou seems to brighten up a bit. There's a light, a spark of happiness and relief in his eyes now that hadn't been there before. It was strange to see a glimmer of joy light up just to one response.

"Thank you again, Bakura. It seems like I'm already in debt to you on this fresh start," he says with a light chuckle.

"Oh no, think nothing of it! I just...it's what friends do, right?" Ryou pauses, nervously looking elsewhere and scratching the back of his head. (He never liked jumping to the conclusion of being friends, he wasn't used to it. He was definitely spending too much time with Yugi lately.) "Oh, maybe it's too soon to say friends, but I'd like to think we could be good friends in the future?"

"I think we can." There's a smile on Aigami's face, a genuine one. It's surprising, he thinks, to find such good people in this world. Those who are willing to forgive, those who don't resort to any violence as answer. Those who are ready to mend broken bonds instead of continuously tearing them apart.

* * *

 _"Perhaps in another life, you to could have been chosen to be part of the Prana, Bakura."_

 _"Um, what was that, Aigami? I didn't quite catch that..."_

 _"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it."_


End file.
